Scott
Scott, labeled The Devious, was a camper of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Personality Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents.He loves telling others what do to, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (only from certain people however). He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. He's a little dense, but tries his best to contribute, despite his past performance the first time he competed. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations When Scott arrives to the Island once again, he's notably dense and not very skillful at taking figures of speech. Noah occasionally brings up this fact towards Scott, such as when Scott doesn't know what the word trivia is, mistaking it for a breed of shark. Despite his antagonistic and arrogant nature, Scott is otherwise helpless. Alongside Lindsay he worries about his hair when attacked by Fang. His team loses the trivia challenge 3-0. Scott attempts to answer questions quick, but is incorrect in the end due to his dense and hasty nature. Volleybrawl In this episode Scott and Sky discuss who the team should vote off if they lose. Later during the challenge, the score is tied up 2-2 and Scott wins the challenge for the Beavers first win as a team. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings While the rest of his team does their number guessing challenge, Scott unfortunately wakes up late to the challenge. But the Killer Beavers were back to losing once again. Due to his tardiness, and lack of skills in the challenge, Scott was a candidate for elimination. He ultimately was safe though due to the team ultimately voting for Leshawna to be eliminated. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train As soon as Chris notes that the contestants will compete in their challenge on a cuckoo train, Scott immediately takes his words literally, mistaking Chris' meaning for a bird. This is the episode where Scott forms a short-lived alliance with his teammate, Sky. Both team up in voting who their team's killer shall be. She forms it with him by convincing him that both are the strongest on their team. Scott is guessed at by the Ducks as the killer of their team members in one round, but he never takes up this task. Luckily for his team, they manage to win again, winning the prize of watching a movie. Scott gives Courtney a high-five once their team wins, but runs off nervously, causing her to glare at him. Unlike his other teammates, who eat popcorn and candy, Scott indulges himself in Chef's gruel. He glares at Cody's happiness, not appreciating Cody's jolly nature towards candy. Similarly, Cody mocks Scott's obsession with eating dirt, kicking off their conflict with each other. He's the first of his team to mention that they're not actually watching a movie, and are watching the Duck's elimination ceremony unfold. When Dawn is eliminated for her dismissive behavior towards Scott, and her obvious killing motives, Scott is one of the only contestants to be happy that she's eliminated, bidding her good riddance. Topple on the Luck Players The Killer Beavers are happy with themselves for winning the previous challenge. Scott remarks that it would only be logical due to their team name. He comes up with puns on the word kill that irritates his teammates to no end. Due to the challenge being another trivia one, Scott recalls thinking that this was a breed of shark. This is the episode that's the beginning of Scott's conflict with his team members. Despite his lack of brain skills, Scott scores the first and only point for the Beavers team. In the end, the Beavers lose again. Scott is voted 5-1. Despite him scoring the teams only point, Scott is voted out due to him intimidating other players. Sky's lack of trust in him causes her to betray him and vote him off. Cody also votes off Scott due to their conflict beginning. Courtney also votes Scott due to not trusting him. Duncan, with no-one else he considers worth voting, votes off Scott due to being irritated by his jokes. Cameron, frightened by Scott, votes him off. Scott feels betrayed by his teammates for giving them their only point. He gets so angry and fed up with them that he ends up punching Fang into the water in frustration once he shows up to finish what he started. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Despite being eliminated the previous episode, Scott is mentioned numerous times in the episode. Sky feels guilty for betraying Scott last episode, and wishes that the two of them could still be friends, even staring at the camera, and asking Scott that if he's watching this to forgive her. Cameron, despite being afraid of Scott, mentions to his team that they should win for Scott, but follows this off by saying how hard it is to say that. Courtney also briefly mentions him, thinking that he may have had some conflicting feelings for her, and that she felt bad for voting him off. Appearances Gallery Overall= Scott.png|Scott's Usual Outfit Imageedit_53_4467073205.gif Scott Digging 2.png Scott.56.png ScottRunn.png Scott_Cute.png ScottDevious_TDAS_Ep02.png Scottscared.png ScottSitting.png ScottSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png ScottDigPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png ScottDying_TDAS_Ep03.png Scottevilpoint.png ScottFall_TDAS_Ep01.png ScottFell_TDAS_Ep05.png ScottFoodFright.png Scottglare.png ScottIceCream.png Scottidol.png ScottMad.png ScottMad_TDROTI_Ep08.png ScottOuch.png ScottRainofTerror.png Scottrelieved.png ScottSad.png ScottScared!.png ScottScaredChart!.png Scottunimpressed.PNG ScottProfile.jpg See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Antagonists Category:Character templates Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants